tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Labyrinth
'Labyrinth: Endless Route to the Monster '(迷路(ラビリンス):怪物に無限経路, Meiro (Rabirinsu): Kaibutsu ni Mugen Keiro) is the Reality Marble, and primary, and only existing Noble Phantasm of the Minotaur. Despite the known fact that it is nigh-impossible for a Berserker-class Servant to utilize a Reality Marble, the Minotaur's case seems to be special. Labyrinth summons into reality the very same maze-like construct that trapped the feral monster, as such, it is something that the Minotaur resents with all of his heart. It is subconsciously activated whenever the Minotaur first begins his "hunt" for a meal, trapping both him and his "prey" in the maze, until either one escapes, or the other dies. As such, Labyrinth is more similar to a "curse" placed upon the Minotaur's existence, forcing him to return to the same prison he once spent the rest of his life in. Only fourteen individuals, not including the Minotaur himself, of different genders, seven males and seven females, can be trapped within the Labyrinth, as it was the same number of sacrifices sent to the labyrinth to be the Minotaur's meal. The maze is presumably infinite, the only existing end being the exit. In addition, the maze seems to possess a form of "sentience", as it purposefully shifts without the knowledge of the trapped victims to purposefully lead them closer and closer to the Minotaur, but it does not divert them from the exit, simply gets them closer to the monster. It is presumed that if the Minotaur had any form of sanity or control over the maze, he could willingly control it and divert the victims towards him, without the need to even move, leading them away from the exit, but due to the monster's nature, it is left as merely a theory. The walls of the labyrinth are indestructible, no force in the world is capable of breaking through them, as they exist in a "different plane", making them of a "higher existence" as a result. As such, much like the Minotaur, no one can cheat their way by breaking through the walls. Neither can they fly, or climb over the walls, as there exists a "space and time" portal that sends them back to where they were before climbing, teleporting them without notice. The Labyrinth itself also exists in a completely different plane of existence. While it is brought into existence as a curse, it is continuously travelling through space and time, essentially going across the entire world in a matter of seconds, and once it vanishes, the Minotaur is dropped at a random location somewhere in the world, something he has no power over once more. While escape from the labyrinth is possible only if the Minotaur is killed, or if the exit is found, it is possible for those with high Magic Resistance, in the short window available for them, to completely save themselves from being transported into the Labyrinth. Others who are capable of negating magic, or even Noble Phantasms, may also have a chance at escaping its effect, but the window is very small, requiring precise reaction time. A "third" method of exit is also possible, for those who have a powerful enough spatial transportation method can freely leave the Labyrinth, but aren't guaranteed to return to the same location. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Noble Phantasms